


Problem with Colors

by Illyriawest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Angst, No Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyriawest/pseuds/Illyriawest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wonders who used his toothbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem with Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I wrote it during Christmas break.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there're a lot of mistakes   
> Thank you and enjoy!

Castiel inspected his blue toothbrush and talked to himself "I don't think I have brushed my teeth but my new toothbrush seems wet"  
He brushed his teeth anyway and put it back right beside the green one, Dean's.

"Cas, you done with your bathroom routine?"  
"In a minute!"  
"Alright, just come to the kitchen after you done"

Castiel came down to the kitchen when Dean put 2 stacks of glazed waffle on Cas' plate while Sam read newspaper. A typical morning in Man of Letter's bunker.

"Thank you for the awesome breakfast, Dean"  
"You're welcome, Angel"  
"I hope you are ok with me saying thank you for the breakfast everyday"  
"You joking right? I can't never get enough of that, y'know"  
And both of them smiled widely.

What a slow day in the bunker. No one really wanted to move their asses from their own rooms.

"Cas, are you gonna be hungry anytime soon?"  
"I don’t know, why?"  
"Can we cuddle for a bit?" Dean's face flushed and he couldn't look the blue eyes directly.

Cas, who's sitting on his desk stood up and went to bed without saying anything. He cupped the hunter's face.  
"What do you want me to do?" Castiel said it softly on Dean's left ear.  
"Make me hap.." Dean couldn't finish his sentence as Cas pressed his thin pinkish lips on Dean's. 

Cas kissed Dean passionately while his right hand grabbed the bulge on Dean's pants.  
"Take off my shorts, Cas.. Please" Dean tried to sound as normal as he could.  
"As you wish" Cas' skillful hands pull off Dean's shorts and suddenly he could hear a strange growling sound.

"WHAT WAS THAT??"  
"I think it was my stomach, Cas. I'm hungry"  
"What a cockblock!! Dean, you are a human since the beginning of your time! I think you can differentiate between hungry and horny better than I am"  
"Sorry Cas, uh.. I'll prepare some dinner for us. Will continue what we left off later"  
Cas looked unhappy when Dean left him. Dean quickly did some stuffs at the bathroom and then went straight to the kitchen.

"Assbutt" Castiel grunts to himself. Castiel was still lying on the bed with half-hard cock trapped inside his grey sweatpants. His left hand started touching nips and and the other hand was already at his cock. He started to play with his already hard cock and It didn't take a lot of time to finish everything. He came while moaned "Uugh Dean.... yousonofa.. BITCH!!".

He went to the bathroom to clean himself from his white juice and changed his t-shirt. He noticed that his blue toothbrush was wet. Again.  
This time, he's sure that he has not used his toothbrush so it must be Dean. Cas was still upset with Dean and now he found out the culprit who used his toothbrush. Cas grabbed the blue and green toothbrushes and went to the kitchen.

"Dean"  
"Wait Cas, the pasta is almost done"  
"We need to talk"  
"Just a moment"  
"Now Dean!"

Dean turned his face to the source of the upset voice but he couldn't look at the blue eyes.

"Why did you use my toothbrush?!"  
"Huh?"  
"You used it TWICE today! I suspect you might have used it too before today!"  
"Whaaat?"  
Castiel showed the green and blue toothbrush to the confused Dean  
"Which one is yours?"  
"Green one"  
"Take it from me"  
"uhh.. Cas.. I.. "  
"Dean, what's wrong?"  
"I.. Uhm.."

"Castiel, Dean is partially colorblind" said Sam from the left side of the room  
"Sam?!" Says Dean and Cas at the same time. Both of them did not realize that the younger Winchester was in the room.  
"Yea am here, thank you for noticing me"  
"Sam, did you say something about colorblindness?" Cas asked the younger Winchester.  
"Dean is partially colorblind, he has been tested years ago. I guess your problem with him this time is because he thought your toothbrush is green so he used it"  
"Why are you so talkative today, Sam?!" said Dean loudly and sarcastically.  
"I'm being helpful here, brother. Now where is my pasta?"  
"Cook it yourself!!" Dean threw the tongs on the sink and left the kitchen.  
"Dean wait. .. Dean!" Cas called Dean but he just kept going.

  
"I'm sorry about this, Sam"  
"It's ok Cas. I think you should know about this too. Also, I think you kinda scratched his unwanted memory"  
"What happened? If I may know"  
"Dean uhm.. He was beaten by dad because he gave him the wrong bottle for a spell. He told dad that he saw the color correctly and dad told him to see an optician. The result said that he's partially colorblind"  
"But I did not mean that at all!"  
"I know, I just want to let you know because sometimes you ask for the most reasonable reasons"  
"Sorry about that, what about your dinner?"  
"No worries, I can continue what Dean left. It's halfway done anyway and I think you better go to his room"  
"You're right, thanks Sam" Cas walked out from the kitchen while thinking on how to handle this situation.

"Dean, can I come in?"   
"Whatever"  
Dean is lying in his bed. He is looking at the wall while Cas sat on his bed.  
"If you are going to laugh at me, go ahead" Dean's sounded really sad but still not looking at Castiel.  
"Dean, I didn’t mean to hurt you with the toothbrush problem. It's ok, really. It doesn't have to be like this"  
"I'm so dumb. I can't even tell the right colors"  
"Why you keep this to yourself? You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Cas tried to talk as soft as possible to Dean.  
"I don't want to look flawed in front of you and this is my permanent flaw. I can't do anything about it and I'm afraid you won't like me"

Cas cupped Dean's face so his eyes could meet Dean's. The green eyes looked dull, not as bright as the usual.

  
"Dean, listen to me. I don't care if you can't tell the right colors. The next time you get confused, let me know and I'll help you. Also, you can use my blue toothbrush and I will use yours because I believe you haven't used it"  
"Cas, I'm really sorry about this" tears soaked the green eyes and Dean started to sob. Castiel hugged Dean as tight as he could while his right palm brushed Dean's hair. He pushed Dean back gently and pressed his lips on Dean's.

  
"You must be emotionally tired right now, you don't have to do anything and I will finish what we left off this evening. Let me make you happy again"  
Cas pulled down Dean's shorts but he stopped for a moment. "Dean, you don't have to answer this if you're uncomfortable but If you are colorblind, then how would you know my eyes are blue?"  
"Sometimes I see it as a blue, sometimes it's just green but Sammy said it's blue so I believe it's blue. Is it blue?"  
"Yes it is and you can just ask me, assbutt" Cas answered Dean with a wide smile while he started going under.


End file.
